Human For A Week
by Hotshot94
Summary: The transformes are human for a week. yes even the D-cons are here. chapter 9 now up! the autobots learn about halloween and Starscream and Wheeljack have a little chat
1. The Shock

Author notes: alright hi I'm Brent if ya didn't know and I would like to show you my new story Human For a Week.. yes even the D-cons are ganna be human for this crazy week ahahah.*coughs* alright I do not own Transformers Armada!! ((if you want you can see what the TFs look like in human form! Just go to www.MechaeX.com. Then go to fan art then bumblebee!! And there ya go!!))  
Human for a Week!  
  
Hotshot woke up from his "recharging" and stretched. Then he rubbed his eyes. When he put them down back in his lap he found himself staring at gloves.  
  
"What-," Hotshot said while bringing his hands up to his face. He then jumped up and found that every thing was much bigger. "What is going on," he said still stunned from the whole glove on his hand thing. In shock and horror he looked down over his body. He wore a yellow jacket with the auto-bot sign on the shoulder. He had red pants, and when he put his hands on his head he felt goggles...and cat ears. He then saw a tail. His eyes went wide (they are still transformers so there going to be big cats...hotshots a cheetah if ya guessed.  
  
"Okay....this is now really freaky," Hotshot said a little panicky. He then wondered if everyone else was going through the same thing. Hotshot ran out of his quarters and down the hall to the control room. There stood a snoozing human. By the looks of it, it looked like Smokescreen (alright your going to have to go to that site cause I don't want to tell all what they look like alright! All right). He gaped at the former Transformer. Just then he heard footsteps. Hotshot spun around to see a man running into the control room. He had ears like a cat also, and had a striped tail swishing back in forth. (Optimus is a Siberian tiger by the way)  
  
"O-Optimus?" Hotshot asked still stunned. The man looked at Hotshot in shock. "You are Optimus right?" The man nodded.  
  
"Yes, its me, Hotshot," Optimus said looking over at Smokescreen.  
  
"Would you by any chance know what's going on Optimus?" Hotshot said. Optimus shook his head in a no fashion. Hotshot was known also looking at the still sleeping Smokescreen. "Should we wake him up?" Hotshot asked.  
  
"Yes you should," Optimus said. Then five other men came running. Blurr was the one with the blue hair ears with tale and is a jaggier. Sideswipe has the sunglasses and light blue hair with ears and tail. Sideswipe's a puma also. And Jetfire has reddish hair with the same ears and tail. He is a smaller tiger. (Scavenger-panther and redalert-puma are on the site so go see him) They all stared at each other for a few moments before some one spoke up.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sideswipe. Every one shrugged. After 30 minutes of talking to each other they all stopped because the kids Rad, Alexis, Carlos, Bill, and Fred all came in. The kids stared at the strange people.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Rad asked walking a up a bit. Hotshot had a smug look on his face.  
  
"Don't ya recognize us Rad?" Hotshot asked him. Rad and the other kids stared in amazement. They recognized the voice but didn't recognize the man in front of them. "Its me, Hotshot." All the kids went wide-eyed.  
  
=============D-con Base====================  
  
(There ship is sealed up and are still on the moon, but they have air...I know what your thinking "DANG!" I know I was too) (I'll have to figure out what the transform into tomorrow. I'm sleepy!)  
  
"AHHHHHH," screamed Cyclonus seeing demolisher. " What the heck is going on?!" Demolisher was in shock. Sideways was just staring at everyone. Thrust has fainted (had to do it, just had to). Megatron is yelling at everyone to "SHUT UP!" And Starscream, Starcream is laughing at all of this. (You know how twisted he is)  
  
well that's it for the first chapter!!! How ya like it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? Well review please!! Please!! 


	2. Changing

Author notes: heh so how ya like this so far....lost of people like it so far! Okay the d-cons are; Megaton: lion, Demolisher: elephant, Starscream: hawk, Thrust: eagle, Sideways: bobcat, Cyclonus: vulture I do not own Transformers Armada  
  
= = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The Kids where still staring at all of them. The Former Transformers stared back. Then someone broke the silence.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rad still shocked. Hotshot rubbed his head thinking of something to say. Optimus thought also of something to do about there "little" predicament.  
  
"Well...we don't exactly know, Rad," Optimus said. "We just woke up like this." Rad stared at him, as did the others.  
  
"What's with the ears and tails?" asked Billy. "I mean you guys look like cats."  
  
"Hmm I don't know about this either," Optimus sighed. Optimus gabbed his tail and looked at it. "This is the strangest thing I've ever experienced."  
  
"I wonder if you can change into a cat," Alexis spoke out. Optimus looked up at her.  
  
"Maybe...." he said. "How would we though, its not like we can just yell transform anymore."  
  
"You could try thinking of being a cat really hard," suggested Fred. Everyone just stared at him. "Just an idea..." Hotshot thought of what Fred said.  
  
I wonder, Hotshot though. He tried what Fred had suggested. As soon as he did so there was a flash of bright white light then hotshot suddenly felt shorter. When he looked down he saw two furry paws. When he looked behind him he saw two furry hind paws and a long tail that was there before. Then he looked back up to find that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Whoa, he's a cheetah," Alexis said. "They're the fastest big cats." ((I know you all thought Blurr would be the cheetah. But hotshot just fits the description, he even has those things by his eyes like a cheetah does!!))  
  
"How did you do that Hotshot?" questioned Optimus. Hotshot looked up at him. Hotshot only made meow sounds. No one understood him. Hotshot then thought of being a human and soon was standing on two legs again.  
  
"Wow that was...cool!" Hotshot cried. Everyone was still staring.  
  
"Again Hotshot, how did you do that?" Optimus asked again. Hotshot gave Optimus a grin.  
  
"All you have to do is think about being a cat!" Hotshot told him. "Just like Fred said." Now that every one knew what to do everyone did this. There were many flashes of light then there stood 7 big cats. In Optimus' place stood a huge Siberian Tiger. Where scavenger stood was a black panther. In Blurr's place stood a Jagwire.( I don't know how you spell it and my dang computer spelling sucks...so sorry). Sideswipe in now a puma as is Red-Alert. Jetfire's a smaller tiger than Optimus but not that much smaller. And Hotshot didn't think it was necessary for him to be a cheetah again. Soon everyone changed back to being a human.  
  
"So what's it like being human to you guys?" Carlos asked. Hotshot was the first to answer.  
  
"Its kina strange...never felt a heart beat before," Hotshot said touching his chest. "I just wonder how long all of this will last."  
  
"This is goanna be fun!" Rad said. JetFire looked at him.  
  
"Really?" JetFire asked. "Why is that?"  
  
"Because to tomorrow we're going to the beach!"  
  
= = = = = = = = D-Con base yet again= = = = =  
  
Megaton sat on his throne staring down at his warriors. All of them had different animal details. Demolisher was extremely big (not fat more like muscular.)) being that he changes in to an elephant. Starscream had wings on his back because he is a hawk. Thrust has white hair because he is an eagle with wings also. Sideways has ears sticking out of his joker hat. Then Megaton himself, was a lion with silted yellow eyes, tail, and ears. Everyone was quite.  
  
"Megaton sir, what happened?" Starscream asked. Megaton looked down at Starscream.  
  
"I don't know," was all he said. Starscream girned.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"because why?"  
  
"Because, Because!"  
  
"Because, because wh-" He was cut short.  
  
"Starscream, don't make me have to eat you to shut you up!" Megaton puffed. Starscream when silent and didn't speak for the rest of the meeting.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
So about the whole half animal thing...its only because I want them to still be kina transformer still ya know! Okay end of chapter 2 be sure you review this for me okay!! 


	3. The Beach

Author notes: well.this will be a very interesting chapter if I do say so my self. Oh well. I Do Not Own Transformers! = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Everyone stood at the warp gate as Red-Alert typed in the coordinates to the beach. Then he ran back up to the gate and looked at Optimus as if saying, "say the magic word." And he did.  
  
"LAUNCH!" Optimus shouted to the computer. They all materialized and soon were at the beach. It was a sunny, beautiful day to be at the beach really. The ocean looked its bluest and the sky couldn't get anymore clearer.  
  
"Whoa," Sideswipe said. "Its beautiful here! Hey Blurr, Hotshot I bet I can beat you both over to the water!" Both Hotshot and Blurr looked at each other with sly grins on their faces.  
  
"Your on!" They both shouted. Then the three of them took off running. Every one else laughed at their enthusiasm.  
  
"They sure know how to have a good time!" Smokescreen said still watching them running down to the water. "And they have only been human for 1 day!" Then the rest of them started down to the water them selves. When they were a small distance from the water, Alexis put up a huge umbrella for shade. Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred were already in the water.  
  
"Common guys, the water wont hurt ya!" Carlos called to Hotshot, Blurr, and Sideswipe. They all looked uneasy. "You aren't ganna rust like ya would if you a robot." After that they all rushed in but soon came up rubbing their eyes.  
  
"Ouch! What's in this water?" Blurr asked still rubbing his eyes. "Salt?"  
  
"Well yeah its salt, it's not exactly suppose to be a big fresh water ocean," Rad said. "But you'll get use to it. Don't drink it either its pretty nasty."  
  
"Oh yuck and I just swallowed some too!" Hotshot cried screwing up his face. They all laughed again. JetFire and Smokescreen soon decided that he wanted to come in also. Optimus and Scavenger just sat on the beach sand watching.  
  
"So guys you aren't going in?" Alexis asked both Optimus and Scavenger. They both just looked at her.  
  
"I might go in," Optimus said looking back out to the ocean. "Its very beautiful and I should enjoy it I guess." Scavenger nodded as if agreeing.  
  
"Okay but hurry up!" Alexis said running to the water herself.  
  
"Your not going in are you?" Scavenger asked Optimus. Optimus looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he questioned him. Scavenger gave him a look.  
  
"Because I know you're lying. You have always been a horrible liar Optimus," Scavenger said in a mater of fact tone. Optimus coughed.  
  
"Well...it's not that I don't want to, its that...I cant," Optimus said.  
  
"Now why is that?" Scavenger asked as if there was no reason that he couldn't go in.  
  
"Because I can't swim," Optimus said flatly. Scavenger about fell over.  
  
"That's ganna stop you? Because you can't swim?" He said. Optimus nodded. "Well look at them!" Scavenger pointed out to all the former Transformers. "They can't swim but they're out there, aren't they?" Optimus looked out at them. They were all just dunking each other.  
  
"Guess your right, Scavenger," Optimus said. "But then there's the problem of them dunking one another." Scavenger laughed.  
  
"Your hopeless Optimus completely hopeless!" Back out in the water the guys were trying to swim in they're big cat forms. Jetfire's was the best because he was a tiger, and tigers love to swim. Hotshot wasn't doing to well so he just went back up to land and shook the water from his spotted coat. Everyone else seemed to enjoy it. And then all of them would take turns giving the kids rides on their backs in the water. Eventually Optimus and Scavenger came into the water. It turned out that Optimus was fairly good at swimming. When the sun set they all went back to the base. End Of Day 1.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = ==  
  
Brent: okay I couldn't think of anything for the D-cons to be doing so I just left them out for today...I mean its not like they're at some mall. Like that would ever happen.  
  
Hotshot: owe cant we just end this I got to recharge already! We already ran out of cup cakes so I'm low on blood sugar.  
  
Brent: [Sweatdrop] riiight...anyway I would like some funny ideas for my decepticons being human! Like funny things!...well I'm done then so review this okay!! Stay tuned cause next time I think ill let them lose in the mall...the auto bots I mean. I'm weird not stupid okay. And a lot of the ladies will be checking out all of the autobots!! L.O.L yes-even Optimus will be getting some lady fans so you just wait!! ((But between you and me I think every girl will run for hotshot first!! Ha Ha)) 


	4. A new friend and the Mall

Author notes: ah so all of you really love me story huh? Hotshot: I do believe they do Brent why else would they review the dang story?! Brent:...good question. ~Ponders~ Hotshot: ~sighs~ well while the stupid one ponders over the dumbest of questions I guess I'll say that Brent does not own Transformers Armada! ((by the way I kina added my self to the story he he)) oh yeah and rated PG for slight cursing. Only for this chapter though.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"We're going to a what?" asked JetFire.  
  
"A Mall," Billy said. "You know a place where humans go to shop!" JetFire looked blank.  
  
"Shop?" JetFire said. "For what?"  
  
"Things people like or want," Carlos said.  
  
"But why are we going there?" JetFire asked. "What do the Autobots need from a mall?" Alexis came into the room and put down a box.  
  
"Well better clothes that would help you guys blend in better would be good," Alexis said while opening the box.  
  
"Hey what's in the box Alexis?" said Hotshot. Alexis pulled out a couple of hats and set them down.  
  
"Hats to keep your ears covered," She answered.  
  
"Oh but what about our tails?" Hotshot asked puzzled.  
  
"Wrap 'em around your waist people will think they are just some new kind of belts," She answered in a matter of fact tone. (I hate that tone) Hotshot did what Alexis had said and surprisingly it wasn't unconvertible. Everyone else walked into the control room where they were. Blurr took one look at the hats and groaned. But Red-Alert didn't mind because he already had a bandanna on his head. ((ha lucky dog)). Everyone picked a hat though. They were all Baseball caps though.  
  
"Alright, alright I have the stupid hat on can we just go now!" Blurr said. Hotshot grinned.  
  
"What's the matter Blurr?" Hotshot asked slyly. "Don't want mess up your hair?" Blurr glared at him.  
  
"No," Blurr said flatly. "I just don't like hats like this!" Hotshot just laughed and shook his head. Soon everyone started down to walk out of the base. ((Well they can't just warp to the freaking mall can they!?)) They were then at the bus stop and waited. They didn't have to wait long though because the bus pulled up after two minutes of waiting. Then they all got on. There was only one other person on the bus and it was a little kid.  
  
"Never road inside another vehicle," Optimus said while sitting down. "Feels a bit strange." Every other Autobots nodded. Optimus then looked around the bus. It was just another normal bus to the kids, but the autobots couldn't help but feel weird. A little kid started staring at them.  
  
"Why do all of you guys have hats on?" The kid asked. All of them looked at each other.  
  
"Uh it's sunny and bright outside?" Smokescreen said trying to sound innocent. The kid rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah right it's partly cloudy out side!" The kid said.  
  
"Listen kid I don't think that's any of your business to know why we have caps on!" Hotshot said standing up but then fell over when the bus hit a pothole. The kid stared at hotshot who fell over on to JetFire.  
  
"What are you guys hiding under those hats?" He asked them. Optimus sighed.  
  
"You really want to know?" Optimus said. The kid nodded. "First tell me why you're so interested."  
  
"Because it's not normal to see a ton of people from the same group all wearing the same kina hats!" He said. Optimus nodded.  
  
"Yes I suppose it is strange, alright I'll tell you why we are all wearing hats," Optimus said to the kid. "Or better I'll show you." And with that he took off his hat. The kids eyes went wide.  
  
"Whoa cat ears!" The kid said shocked. "Are you guys mutants?" All of them laughed.  
  
"No they're just Transformers gone human," Rad said. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Brent. Brent Miller" Brent said still in a state of shock. "What are Transformers?" Optimus put his hat back on.  
  
"They are a race from the planet Cybertron. They would normally be a giant robot but have recently turned human for unknown reasons." Rad said.  
  
"Wow cool!" the kid said a bit to loudly and it made the bus driver look back at them. They all smiled at her and she went back to driving. "Where are you guys headin'?"  
  
"To the mall," Alexis said. Brent nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'm going there too, wow ironic huh?" Brent said. Soon the bus came to a stop.  
  
"Alright come on guys," Rad said. "You want to hang with us Brent?" Brent's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?" He asked excitedly. "I mean...sure!" They all got off and started walking into the mall.  
  
"Okay what are we going to do?" Billy asked. "Split up?"  
  
"That's a good idea," Rad said. Then they all picked who they wanted to go with. The first group was with Scavenger, Rad, Billy, and Sideswipe. The next one was with Optimus, Hotshot, Brent, Carlos, and Smokescreen. Next were Red-Alert, Fred, Alexis, JetFire, and Blurr. (I'm only going to focus on the group with optimus in It. Hehe its because its going to be funny seeing optimus being flirted with ~falls over laughing~)) Then they all went in different directions after agreeing on meeting back in the food court.((Hehe someone told me this idea lol))  
  
"So what store are we going to?" Brent asked looking around. Carlos thought a moment.  
  
"How bout we get some normal clothes for these guys!" Carlos said while pointing back at Hotshot, Optimus, and Smokescreen. They walked into a store that had clothes in it. ((I'm not a big expert on clothes so if it sounds strange...get a woman to try and translate)) A Woman walked up with a big smile.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked politely. Carlos was the one to answer.  
  
"Nope we're good," Carlos said quickly. He didn't want the woman to figure out their secret.  
  
"All right, but if you do I'll be over there if you do need me," and with that she walked off. They all sighed in relief. Then they started looking around. Smokescreen was looking at some shirts with optimus. Brent suggested that they get their colors they are most familiar with. So Optimus picked a blue shirt, Smokescreen an orange one, and Hotshot a yellow one. When they were paid for the just started walking around. A lot of the girl teenagers were all staring and giggling at Hotshot.  
  
"Hey what's with all those girls?" whispered hotshot. Carlos looked around at the girls.  
  
"I think they have a thing for you Hotshot," Brent said slyly. Hotshots face turned a bright red.  
  
"Hey why do my cheeks burn?" Hotshot asked rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"That's known as blushing Hotshot," Carlos said laughing. Hotshot just kept rubbing his cheeks and walking. Then it was time to meet back at the food court. They walked down some stairs before they reached the food court. They saw the others there as well. Then they sat down. ((Okay.so optimus didn't have anyone flirt with him...I didn't know how to make a woman flirt with him!!)) Alexis gave all of them a cupcake she bought. When Hotshot took a bite he soon devoured the whole thing. ((And the addiction began lol))  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````  
  
"Are you sure they are here Cyclonus?" Asked a very edgy Megatron.  
  
"Yes sir I got a reading saying the auto-bots were in this mall....thing," Cyclonus said after remembering what the place they were at was called. "Look there they are!" Cyclonus had spotted the auto-bots in the food court.  
  
"How do you know what they look like?" Starscream challenged.  
  
"Because I know those red pants any where!"  
  
"Oh my god," Starscream said smacking his fore head. "Lets just get this over with!" The all of the Deceptions stated to the food court.  
  
"Optimus Prime!" Megatron Shouted making everyone look at him.  
  
"Megatron?" Optimus said recognizing his voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To fight for the universe you Idiot!" Megatron yelled. "Now you will fight!" he then started looking for his fusion cannon, which was nowhere in sight. "WHAT? Where the hells my fusion cannon?"  
  
"I believe you left it at the base sir..." said a shaky demolisher.  
  
"Fine then I will just have to deal with this!" Megatron said grabbing a pie off a counter. "Feel the wrath of the Deceptions Auto Bots!" He then through the pie at optimus who instinctively ducked and the pie flew right into Red-Alerts face. When it slid off in its place was a very mad Red- Alert. Then Red-Alert grabbed a kid's M&Ms and started to chunk tons of them at the Decepticons hitting them in the face.  
  
"Ouch, owe, hey cut it out Autobot!!" Yelled Cyclonus. But Red-Alert didn't stop. ((I know you can't have the word but in the beginning of a sentence.but I don't care so ha!)) When Megatron was hit in the eye with one he finally yelled "REATREAT!" but not before he got one down his through and started coughing while disappearing. When everyone looked back at Red-Alert he was huffing and puffing. When he realized that he was being watched he striated up and started walking away. All the others started after him and as for Brent yeah he decided to go to. Then they all left the mall with their new clothes and started to the bus stop.  
  
And that was their Trip to the mall!!!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
  
Brent: yeah, yeah the ending sucked but I don't care...at least it was funny and I solved the mystery on how Hotshot got addicted to cupcakes!!! Okay now about that question about what happened to the minicons. Okay if you look at the human hotshot picture at that site you will see that he is holding a bottle. And on the bottle it has the name Jolt! On it....go look for your self if ya don't believe me. If there are any other questions just email me or say it in the reviews okay and I now take anonymous reviews now so Review dang it! Oh and I need an idea for what to do next chapter okay!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! I command you!!! MWHAHAH ~Coughs~ 


	5. funnydcons point of views

Author Notes: Okay, okay I know it's been a while but I have been busy...and if you don't by that then I have just been very lazy lately all right! But I don't care what you think because there's nothing you can do about it! Its not like someone can cyber kick my ass right?...oh and about this decepticon chapter, its not going be all-serious all right?? This is a humor fic, that's what I was trying to do when I wrote this. And for those people who just skip the dang author notes, well you guys just suck! Oh and about this chapter it's a different style of writing....POINT OF VIEWS. Oh yeah, I Do Not Own Transformers Armada. And they are all thinking, if you can't tell  
  
_  
  
Megatron point of view: Megatron sat on his throne staring angrily at his troops. I am very disappointed in them and my self. Well, mostly them but I had a little put a-pone my self. The reason for this is because they had to retreat from such a stupid situation. They were pelted by human candy, and I almost choked on one! Humans were so inferior to transformers! Oh is that a penny?  
  
Cyclonus point of view: Oh man my knee's crapping up. Will he just gripe us out already so we can leave? I mean the whole thing was his idea! Why should he blame all of us? HEY! Where's my penny?  
  
Thrust P.o.V: Maybe I should just make up some Star crap to get him happy again. I could always say that Orion the hunter is looking down a-pone him and that means that he should go hunt a damn minion already! What ever happened to those mincons any way? What's that? A quarter or a nickel? Never could tell human money apart...  
  
Demolisher P.o.V: hmm...I'm hungry! When is he going let us out of here? I know he's a good leader, but a guys got to eat! What's that shinny thing down there?  
  
Starscream P.o.V: Arg, every time we screw up it's the same thing. Sit in front of him, he stares at us with guilt, we get our butts chewed out, and then we go and screw up again next week! Wonder if any one else notices that quarter down there?  
  
Sideways P.o.V: Why am I even here? I should be with Unicorn! Man this mincon makes it so stuffy in here! Hey...is that a nickel? (Not very long with sideways but I have no idea what he would think about ya know) (Kina like when you wonder what women are thinking.. its no damn use!)  
  
Back to Megatron's Point of View: Aw I don't care right now. "Aright men just go get some rest! Tomorrow we go and ambush the Auto-bots!"  
  
Cyclonus P.o.V: Finally! Can't wait to go to bed! He just always has to go and on!  
  
Thrust: All right! I don't have to make up crap about he stars!  
  
Demolisher: Watch out kitchen because here I come!  
  
Starscream: It's an endless cycle isn't? We just do the same thing every time!  
  
Sideways: now I have to file a report for Unicorn...oh joy.  
  
They all leave to where they where going. All but Megatron who is  
practically living in there.  
  
Megatron P.o.V: Looks around nervously. Bends down and picks up the coin. He then sticks it in his pocket. Then he sits back down on his throne to sleep a bit before the ambush tomorrow.  
  
Brent: okay so it's a bit different then what you probably expected from me, but this idea just popped into my head...and If you don't like it just tell me alright? Okay well now that I have over 40 something reviews I am very happy with this story! ^___^  
  
Hotshot: your doing it again.  
  
Brent: what? What am I doing?  
  
Hotshot: Gloating!  
  
Brent: well let me gloat in peace please! Now about those reviews! Any one can review this story!! Even anonymous people!! So don't be shy!! Review!! Please!!  
  
Hotshot: he just wants attention just ignore him! 


	6. The Skate park and Arcade Part 1

Author notes: I have finally updated this story! And I feel so happy that people really like it! All right so here I go, this is what I'm going for today. They are all going to do two things! Go to a skate park and to the Video Arcade! Just to make you guys happy that is... I do not own Transformers Armada!  
  
Part 1  
  
"Man, you guys look so bored here," Carlos, said after walking into the control room. All of the auto-bots were sitting at a table practically falling asleep.  
  
"There's nothing to do here though Carlos," Sideswipe complained. Next Billy and Rad came in.  
  
"Then why don't you guys go out and do somethin' for a change instead of just sitting around!" Rad said taking a seat next to Scavenger.  
  
"Like what for instance Rad?" Scavenger asked the boy next to him. Rad thought a moment.  
  
"How about the skate park...or the Video arcade?" Rad asked all of them. Sideswipes face lit up.  
  
"You mean what Carols does with Grindor? That kind of skate?" Sideswipe asked existed. Rad nodded.  
  
"And the arcade is some place where you go if you want to play some video games or just hang out," Carlos said. All of the auto-bots considered this for a few minutes.  
  
"Alright, lets go do that," Optimus said at last. "Which one should we go to first?" All of them thought about this as Brent and Fred came in.  
  
"Geez Fred how many hotdogs can you eat?" Brent said holding his stomach. Fred looked proud walking in.  
  
"What's wrong with you Brent?" asked Red-alert noticing him holding his stomach. Brent looked almost pale.  
  
"I challenged Fred I could eat more hotdogs then he could...but I was wrong!" Brent cried still clutching his stomach. Alexis walked in hearing every thing Brent had said.  
  
"You two are hopeless," she said laughing. "So guys what are we doing today?"  
  
Brent took a seat before any one could say they were leaving. He put his head down on the table. "I don't feel so good," he said closing his eyes. Red-alert took off one of his gloves and put a hand on Brent's forehead.  
  
"I think you only have a bad stomach ace Brent," Red-alert said satisfied and put his glove back on," Brent moved his head so it was lying on his cheek.  
  
"Really?" Brent said sarcastic. "For a moment I thought I was dieing."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = === = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Megatron paced slowly in his throne room. Optimus Prime, He thought bitterly. Just then Cyclonus entered the room.  
  
"Sir, I'm not sure if we're going to be able to ambush the auto-bots today," Cyclonus said quickly. Megatron turned to him and stared with his golden eyes.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Sideways had bugged the auto-bots base before he left to our side, sir."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he over heard them saying they were leaving but was cut off before they said where, sir." Megatron growled a low growl when he heard this.  
  
"Send the troops down to earth and have them watch for them in the town area where those brats live. Make sure they have discuses on so the auto-bots cannot recognize them." With that Cyclonus saluted and walked out. Cyclonus walked to the end of the hall and the door slid open. Inside where all the other Decepticons.  
  
"So what did he say?" Starscream asked sitting on the table. All the other Decepticons had the same questioning look on their faces. Cyclonus pressed a few buttons making the door slide shut.  
  
"He said go to earth and look for them," Cyclonus said taking a seat in a chair. "And we need discises."  
  
"Maybe I should stay here..." Demolisher said. They all looked at him.  
  
"Why?" Thrust questioned him. Demolisher shurged.  
  
"Do you really think any human clothes would fit me?"  
  
"They might," Starscream said thinking. "And there's no way your not going with us. You always get out of helping!"  
  
"Fine," huffed Demolisher. "But you guys have to find the human clothes for me!"  
  
= = = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The auto-bots and kids where all walking to the skate park. It was a sunny day and they already had to wear their hats. Sideswipe and Blurr had skateboards and the rest had roller blades. When they got to the gates they put on their skates (hey that rhymed!) Hotshot was the first on his feet.  
  
"Hey this isn't so har-," Hotshot slammed down when he moved his foot the wrong way. "Ouch." Hotshot was holding his elbow.  
  
"It's a good thing your wearing elbow pads Hotshot!" said Optimus standing up himself. Hotshot got up.  
  
"It still hurt though," Hotshot said slowly rolling along. Soon every one was up and about. Carlos was trying to teach Sideswipe and Blurr how do actually start rolling on the skate board.  
  
"Okay first you have to put on foot on the board and the other on the ground," Carlos said showing them how to do it. They copied him exactly. "Now you push off like this." He pushed off and started rolling slowly and smoothly. When Blurr tried this he fell over on to his stomach. Sideswipes board flew out under him and he found himself on the ground.  
  
"...this is a problem," Carlos said putting a hand to his forehead. Every body else was getting how to skate.  
  
"I guess once you get use to moving your feet without lifting them as much it's not so bad," Optimus said rolling along. Just then he was almost knocked over by a girl with long brown hair but got his balance back before he fell.  
  
"Oh man I'm sorry!" She said wide-eyed. Optimus stood up strait and turned to face the woman.  
  
"That's all right, I'm just learning so I'm bound to fall sometime," he said smiling. The woman turned a shade of red when she saw Optimus' face. "Bye," He said skating off.  
  
= = = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Starscream walked down the street close to the skate park. Now where would they be, he thought. As he looked around at the signs a girl with Bright short orange hair practically slammed into him making him fall back wards. When he looked almost glaring he saw the girl offering her hand to help him up.  
  
"Sorry," she said still extending her hand. Starscream stared at it before just got up on his own. When he stood he was only a few inches taller then the girl in front of him. She stared up at him.  
  
"That's alright," he mumbled and walked on. The girl watched him walk off and shrugged. When he walked past the skate park gate he walked backwards slowly seeing the kid Alexis. He grinned and walked to the corner of the block. Then he radioed Megatron and the others to tell them that he had found them. 


	7. part 2

Author notes: hello and welcome! Well that was crony... but any way this is my fanfic Human for a week! In this chapter there will be action! But the autobots didn't bring their weapons! Just wait until you see what happens...just to tell you all this...there might be a part three. Alright read! I do not own Transformers.  
  
Read the author notes for once!  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
"Starscream, are you sure that it's the autbots?" Megatron asked edgy. Cyclonus and Demolisher still haven't made any sort of contact to any of the others. Sideways had beeped in to ask where every one was located just incase. Thurst was already sitting on a bench trying to blend and watch for them on some street. Wheeljack was walking up some steps from the sub way.  
  
"Yes, Megatron I am positive it is them," Starscream said. "I recognized the girl child." There was a short pause.  
  
"Contact Cyclonus and Thrust," Megatron said walking up the street He had decided to help in the search because every time he didn't go with them the plan was bound to fail. He wore a disguise watch. (Like the one Night Crawler wears from X-men)It made him look like (I know I know. but I ran out of ideas) David Kaye... (I know I know.) The reason for this is because he would stand out way too much.  
  
"Right," Starscream said his com link beeping off. He then radioed Cyclonus.  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
"WATCH OUT SIDESWIPE!" Blurr shouted as Sideswipe collided right into him making him fall on his back and sideswipe falling on him.  
  
"Get off, Get off, GET OFF!" Blurr shouted chunking him off him. Sideswipe landed on his back with an "OOF." Scavenger glided over to Sideswipe and stood over him.  
  
"You alright?" Sideswipe didn't respond only stood up and rubbed his back walking back to his skate board.  
  
"Don't they have back pads for things like this?" Sideswipe said picking up his board and went to sit for a while. Hotshot had finally gotten the hang of it and Rad was teaching him how to do a few tricks.  
  
"Wow Hotshot, you learn fast!" Rad said watching Hotshot go down the railing. Hotshot jumped off the railing before he could fall off and lading almost falling.  
  
"I could use some practice landing though," Hotshot said grabbing the railing from behind him.  
  
= = = = = =  
  
Now all the Decepticons where heading for the Skate Park gates. Megatron was the closest besides Starscream and walked right in. There was no way the auto bots would know it was him. But boy was he wrong.  
  
Optimus stopped dead in his tracks. He had Megatron's sent down and was smelling it now. He looked around from where he was standing. He couldn't see him anywhere but he could smell him.  
  
Megatron could see all of them. Fools, He thought, Not very good disguises! Megatron spotted Optimus quickly.  
  
"Hey Optimus!" Smokescreen said skating shakily up to him. "You okay?" A little boy about 5 was on roller skates looked at smokescreen for a moment.  
  
"What Kind of name is Optimus?" the little boy asked. Smokescreen stared down at him not sure what to say.  
  
"It's just a nick name," Optimus said smiling kindly down at the boy. "We all have one. The man in yellow is nick named Hotshot, the one is purple pants is Scavenger, That's Blurr with the blue hair, Sideswipe is the one with the sunglasses, Jetfire has the red fiery hair, the one with the bandana with the red cross on it is Red- alert, and this man here is Smokescreen." The boy looked at each of them for 2 seconds. Then he skated off to tell his friend about them.  
  
"Oh, and It's nothing Smokescreen," Optimus lied.  
  
"Optimus Prime!" Megatron yelled. Optimus swung around. The only thing he saw was a man that looked nothing like Megatron but had Megatrons voice.  
  
"Excuse me but how do you know my name?"  
  
Megatron snickered. He then pressed a button on his watch and his true form appeared. Optimus' eyes went wide. Then he heard a lot of people scream at the sight of Megatron. No one had ever seen a man this bulky with cat ears with tail, and the most golden eyes only a lion would own. Then the other Decepticons came walking into the Skate Park. Starscream smirked. Cyclonus gave his laugh. Demolisher didn't look too happy with his Hawaiian shirt. Wheeljack just watched everything. Sideways was grinning, and his joker hat sides swinged all wind (ha-ha). Thurst was the last to walk up his white hair in his face making him half to push it aside.  
  
All the autobots where ready to fight but they didn't know that they had left their guns back at the base. 


	8. A Battle and The Arcade

Author notes: well I know I haven't updated in a while so that's why I'm going to try and make this as long as possible.all right??? All right. Okay I do not own Transformers. Oh and about that dang 8th chapter crap...there is no 8th chapter but this one so if it then say chapters: 9 just ignore that all right.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck Optimus. They had left all their weapons back at the base. "Oh no." he mumbled to him self.  
  
"What's wrong Optimus?" Scavenger whispered not taking his eyes off the Decepticons.  
  
"We left all of our weapons at the base," Optimus whispered back. Scavengers face fell from angry to shock. Suddenly Smokescreen who had been trying to skate to where the rest where was having trouble stopping.  
  
"How...do you stop?" He asked gliding right through the middle of where the Auto Bots and Decepticons where staring at each other, making all of their faces look surprised.  
  
"Uh, Smokescreen lean your skates backward and there is a stopper," said Hotshot trying to not laugh. Smokescreen did this and practically fell backwards but regained his composer and skated back to them from the small distance he had traveled.  
  
"This is really pointless," mumbled Star scream looking away almost embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, Smokescreen lean your skates backward and there is a stopper," said Hotshot trying to not laugh. Smokescreen did this and practically fell backwards but regained his composer and skated back to them from the small distance he had traveled.  
  
"This is really pointless," mumbled Star scream looking away almost embarrassed.  
  
"Shut up Starscream," Megatron said. Starscream didn't keep talking but gave a dirty look to Megatron who didn't seem to notice. "Well Optimus prime," Megatron said coolly. "Today is the day that we Decepticons shall destroy you!!!"  
  
"Hey mom what are they doing?" asked a teenaged girl.  
  
"I think they are shooting a movie," the mother responded. Then she looked back up.  
  
"Well the one with the blonde hair and goggles is kina cute," Said the teenage girl spotting hotshot. Jetfire heard the girls comment.  
  
"Wow Hotshot the ladies really fancy you," Jetfire chuckled. Hotshot shot him a glare.  
  
"Now's not the time for jokes Jetfire!" Hotshot snapped.  
  
""Not while I'm around," Optimus said to him. "We won't let you!" Megatron cackled.  
  
"Oh? Let's see if you can back those words of yours up!!" Megatron then shouted, "TRANSFORM!!" and in that same flash of light, he had become a massive lion. The golden-haired beast gave a low growl and stared the human leader of the Auto bots down.  
  
Optimus then shouted, "TRANSFORM!!!" and became a Siberian tiger that rivaled the size and strength of Megatron's form. Optimus then unleashed a roar, as if saying, "Auto bots Attack!!!"  
  
Megatron as well bellowed the 'command' to his followers. The result was the multiple cries of the word "transform" and the many flashes of light. Once it had settled down, there were two armies of beasts staring each other down: Two tigers one Siberian one Bengal, a panther, a cheetah, Jaguar, two pumas, and a bear aka Smokescreen (forgot to put in his transformation sorry bout that :p inside joke "Smokey the Bear") facing a Lion, a bobcat, Elephant, wolf aka Wheeljack, a hawk, an eagle, and a vulture. (If I left any out just tell me) Then they all lunged for each other. Wheeljack the wolf for Hotshot the cheetah. The Lion at the Tiger. Hawk and eagle going after the two pumas. The elephant and Vulture kept the rest busy. And the bobcat known as sideways had seemed to disappear.  
  
Optimus and Megatron were growling, then Megatron pounced and they were sent to the ground rolling. Megatron gave a loud yelp at Optimus took the scruff of his neck into his powerful jaws. Optimus then shook him with his scruff still in his jaws making Megatron cry out in pain.  
  
Hotshot was running circles around Wheeljack. Wheeljack was too slow and had become dizzy giving Hotshot the advantage. Hotshot stopped and pounced on his back making Wheeljack hit the ground and hotshot pounce off him. Demolisher was doing fine on his own. Sideswipe wasn't doing to well with all the Arial attacks as the same for red alert.  
  
The humans who where in the skate park before were all watching in amazement thinking it was just a movie and thinking the transformations were done with mirrors. Suddenly the lion gave a very loud yelp as if saying RETEAT! Soon all the Decepticons where gone. Then there were people clapping.  
  
The Auto Bots went back to their human forms and sat on the ground to catch their breath. Then a little kid ran up to Optimus. Optimus looked at the kid surprised. It was a young boy with strawberry blonde hair. He looked to be only about 9 years of age to Optimus.  
  
"That was amazing!" the kid said. Optimus smiled and sat up strait.  
  
"Why thank you," he said kindly. The boy's smile widened. Hotshot stretched his arm.  
  
"Guess I shouldn't run very fast while turning in circles cause if really made my left shoulder sore." All of them stood up and the kids came up to them from the place on the wall they where standing by while watching.  
  
"Whoa you guys won!" Rad said.  
  
"That was just great!" Alexis said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah you guys where awesome!" Carlos put in.  
  
"You think so?" asked Sideswipe. They nodded.  
  
"Well I think it best we leave here before we bring any more attention to our self's," said Scavenger looking around and seeing all the eyes on them.  
  
"Right," said Rad. "Lets go to he arcade then." They left the skate park to go to the arcade.  
  
"This place is great!" Hotshot exclaimed seeing the inside of the arcade. There where all types of games. The auto bots set out to find games they would seem to like. Unknown to them they were followed by Sideways.  
  
"Foolish Auto Bots! You have let your guard down and now I shal-ooo is that a motorcycle game?" Sideways walked over to a new type of Motorcycle game and started to play.  
  
On the other hand something completely different caught Optimus' eye. A small crowd was crowded around a dancing game. As he walked up with Hotshot and Jetfire close behind him he saw a Girl of age 16 winning by a long shot against another girl of the age 18. When the game stopped the 16-year-old girl won and the 18 year old stalked off mad. The girl has brownish-green eyes, and dirty blonde hair that reached halfway down her back, tied into a ponytail and a few stray bangs were over her eyes. She is short, about 5'3''. (by the way.say hello to Duel Mistress K aka K)  
  
"Alright any one else want to try and beat me?" she said proudly. Jetfire smirked and stepped up.  
  
"Sure I'll have a go at it," he said standing on his side of the game.  
  
She looked Jetfire up and down, sizing him up. Raising and eyebrow skeptically, she asked him, "You sure? cuz I don't want to humiliate you TOO bad..."  
  
Jetfire scoffed. "Beat ME? Right."  
  
She smirked at him. "Alright then- uh, what's your name, by the way?"  
  
"You can call me Jetfire," he answered proudly. "And who are you?"  
  
"The name's Kaitlynn, but my friends just call me K"  
  
The 'stage' was elevated about five inches off the ground, and had two sets of four arrows: up, down, left, and right. Jetfire had chosen the right half of the stge, and K remained on the left.  
  
K pressed the start button, and selected a song. The screen in front of them flashed the words, "Ready? Go!!" and then the arrows began to scroll upward from the bottom. As the moving arrows passed a bar at the top of the screen, K stepped on the corresponding arrow.  
  
'Ah,' Jetfire thought to himself. 'it's all about timing. Well, this should be a snap!' Jetfire looked nervous, but caught on quickly, moving around his half of the stage, hitting the arrows nimbly with his feet. Then the sequence got harder. And harder. And to Jetfire's dismay, he was missing more of the steps. As he tried to step on the down arrow and move quickly to the right, he slipped, and fell right off the platform.  
  
Everyone laughed a bit at this. Jetfire got up rubbing his bum.  
  
"Well Jetfire looks like you ate your words!" Optimus said laughing.  
  
"Hey you," said K looking at Optimus. Optimus looked from Jetfire to her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I think you'll be my next appoint!"  
  
"ME?" Optimus said his eyes wide and a shocked face. Jetfire snickers, and says quietly, Oppie's afwaid...  
  
Optimus looks up at the confident girl, and then smiles. "I suppose I should give this game a try... alright, I accept your challenge, Miss K."  
  
Like before, K presses the START button, and the two begin to dance. Both were in-synch with each other, neither of them missing a step.  
  
Hotshot and the others were totally in awe. "Dude... who knew Optimus could actually DANCE?"  
  
As the song wore on, the steps became harder and faster. Jetfire laughed, expecting him to land flat on his face. But he didn't. K keeps up, confident that she'll win, but as she completed a fast set of steps, she also slipped, landing flat on her back. The teenager sat up in time to watch Optimus as he completed the song. "Darn." she said, rather surprised. "You beat me."  
  
Optimus smiled, and helped her up. "It was only dumb luck that I did, K. That was a good game."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I have beaten the high score!" Sideways cheered. The motorcycle game was flashing HIGH SCORE HIGH SCOER over and over. "I am victorious!"  
  
= = == = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Well I have a special thanks to Duel Mistress K for writing the dancing parts for me. S...THANK YOU!! I hope you all liked this one. I tried to make it long. And I know the battle scene my not sound so well but I tried. Review please!! And sorry for taking so freak in long to update! 


	9. A new tradition

Author notes: well I've been thinking about the up coming holiday, Halloween. And thought that it would be funny for the Autobots to learn about Halloween when they are humans so they could get some free candy to! Halloween is just my favorite holiday so I should have fun writing this. And just so you know. Bumblebee has his human sideswipe picture up one MechaeX.com now. So go check it out!  
  
= = = = = = = =  
  
A NEW TRADITION . . .  
  
"What the heck is Halloween?" Hotshot asked scratching his head. It had been the beginning of October when the Transformers first turned human. And new things kept happening to them, but something such as Halloween did not bring much more then curiosity to the former Transformers.  
  
"Well it's this holiday here on Earth," Rad tried to think of a good way to explain it. "You get to dress up like something scary like a monster or something really beautiful like a princess."  
  
"The best part is that you get to act like someone you really aren't!" exclaimed Carlos. Hotshot thought about acting like someone beside himself. He knew very well that he wasn't good at acting.  
  
"I've watched a lot of human horror movies," Hotshot said. "Are they based on Halloween two? Like um . . .Frankenstein!"  
  
"Well yeah, I guess so," Rad said.  
  
"Another up side to Halloween is the candy, two!" Fred added. "You get to go house to house and get free candy!" Sideswipe seemed to brighten at this comment about candy.  
  
"I've had earth candy!" Sideswipe grinned excitedly. "What kind do they give out?"  
  
"All kinds," Billy butted in. "Even little toys sometimes two!"  
  
"Aren't you guy's a little old for trick-or-treating?" Alexis stated walking up beside Rad. The boy's paused before replying.  
  
"NO!" they all yelled.  
  
"I was only kidding!" She laughed. "Besides I've already decided what I'm going to be."  
  
"And that is . . .?" Redalert questioned.  
  
"A witch," She replied folding her arms. Rad began to snicker a little. "And what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," Rad said through stifled laughs. "But aren't you suppose to dress up like someone your not?"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN!"? Alexis growled loudly making Rad back up with his hands up for protection.  
  
"Easy now," Optimus told them. "So the only point of Halloween is to dress up and go house to house for candy?"  
  
"Yep," Rad said trying to get, as far away from Alexis so she couldn't strangle him, "that's the tradition."  
  
"Do you think we could go 'Trick-or Treating', Optimus?" Hotshot asked looking pleadingly at his commander.  
  
"If we can come up with costumes why not?" Optimus smiled.  
  
"But what would be good costumes on such short notice?" Jetfire asked. Alexis stopped trying to kill Rad and turned back to them.  
  
"Just go as your self's, with your old clothes," She puffed still angry with Rad. "I'm sure that the realistic cat ears and tails would be a big hit with little kids and all."  
  
"So we don't have to wear hats any more?" Blurr blurted out. Hotshot sneered at that.  
  
"I thought it didn't bother you," he slyly reminded him.  
  
"It doesn't," Blurr hesitated.  
  
"Then why did you bring it up?" he jested at him. Hotshot's sneer disappeared when Blurr gave him that look that said, "shut up or I'll kill you". Hotshot leaned over to Smokescreen and whispered, "He wouldn't really hurt me . . . would he?"  
  
Smokescreen whispered back seeing the look on Blurr's face, "I wouldn't test him if I were you."  
  
"Uh . . .right," Hotshot said hastily. "So do we really get to go now?"  
  
"I said if we found costumes didn't I?" Optimus said. Hotshot's smile returned along with everyone else's. Mean while at the Decepticon's base . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Starscream sat near a large window that made the view of Earth even more spectacular. In his hands were a pencil, eraser, and sketchpad. He had found drawing; an Earth term and custom rather interesting and the skill had come naturally to him. He picked up the drawing tools at an earth sore he walked by when they were last on the planet. The picture of the Earth on his paper almost looked real. He paused and took a moment to look over his work.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wheeljack asked bending over looking at the earth on Starscream's paper. Starscream quickly pressed the sketchpad to his chest and bent over so Wheeljack could not see anymore. It amazed Starscream at how quite Wheeljack could be at times, or how caught up he got into things and the world around him faded away.  
  
"None of your business," Starscream mumbled. Wheeljack stood strait up now, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Alright, alright don't have to be so grumpy all the time," Wheeljack suggested to him. "People would trust you more."  
  
"You have no room to say that to me," he grumbled in response. "Your always grumpy about missions."  
  
"I have my reasons, your just plain unhappy," Wheeljack observed. "You act like you don't even want to be here."  
  
"Oh no!" Starscream sarcastically said. "I always want to serve Megatron, get blamed for lost mincons, and yelled at for just walking by his throne room!" Wheeljack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then why do you stay here?" Wheeljack asked leaning on the nearby wall with his hands still in his pockets.  
  
"Because . . ."Starscream hesitated, "because I have no where else to go . . .the Autobots would not take in a former Decepticon."  
  
"You've thought about switching sides?" Wheeljack asked a bit surprised. Starscream glared at him.  
  
"Well apparently you went through with your thoughts about switching to the Decepticons," Starscream pointed to the scar over his old Autobot symbol.  
  
"That's none of your concern," Wheeljack growled at him. Starscream tightened his grip on the sketchpad to his chest.  
  
"And neither is my problem any of yours."  
  
"It isn't wise to go through such an allegiance with out some one you can trust," Wheeljack warned him. Starscream turned his head away from Wheeljack.  
  
"We'll just see what happens then," he said in a low voice. "No one in the Decepticons can be trusted." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Brent: well how'd ya like this one? The next chapter will be called Trick- Or-Treat. Review if you want. Ya don't have to. 


End file.
